


Boys DO Make passes

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Glasses kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is having trouble reading the script – he needs glasses – sex happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys DO Make passes

_**Boys Do Make Passes - 1 of 1**_  
 **Title:** Boys DO Make passes….  
 **Author:** [](http://annie46.livejournal.com/profile)[**annie46**](http://annie46.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Jensen/Jared (it is as if the wives just don’t exist!)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Jared is having trouble reading the script – he needs glasses – sex happens!  
 **A/N** A thank you story for [](http://zomzoms.livejournal.com/profile)[**zomzoms**](http://zomzoms.livejournal.com/) – call it a pre-holiday shorty Debz – will go for the bigger one when I return!  
 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Jared or Jensen or anyone else in this story, they own themselves and none of this is true or meant to hurt.

“Dean, get down! The guy who is possessed, he has a gum!”

As soon as the words come out of Jared’s mouth he realizes how stupid they sound. He slumps at the table where they are doing this week’s read through and stares at the script. The words crawl across the pages like little ants and they appear to be wobbling.

“Gun,” says Misha, unhelpfully. “He has a gun.”

“Yeah.” Jared runs his finger over a sentence that looks like, _’For God’s cake’_ but realizes that it is most likely to be _’For God’s sake’_ unless the almighty’s eating habits have changed. He rubs his sore eyes and looks at the table instead, feeling Jensen’s eyes boring into the back of his neck like lasers.

****

It is Bob that drives him to the Optometrist telling him, gently, to make sure he gets himself, ‘sorted out’. Two hours and lots of poking, shining of lights and general muttering later he finds himself on the sidewalk with a prescription for his new eyeglasses.

He hates looking; the women in the shop fawn around him, tell him how good he looks. He stares at his reflection and sees, clearly for the first time in a while it seems, his dad. He rips the brown frames from his face and buries his head in his hands; shit, he was never vain but he doesn’t like himself in glasses and he feels, over dramatically, that this is the end of his career. The fucking end!

****

‘Sam’ can’t wear glasses but the Optometrist tells him he only really needs them for close work, reading and maybe watching TV. The Optometrist also helps him find some frames that make him look at least human and he goes back to his apartment with some hope in his heart, his hands in his pocket, the glasses hidden in his bag.

“Well?” Jensen is in the kitchen preparing lunch. Jared had forgotten Jensen still had a key but he was grateful to see his friend, grateful for the coffee and sandwiches he was given without a word, grateful for Jensen’s silence, his lack of questions, the fact that he left Jared alone long enough to wallow. “What’s the verdict?”

“I – my eyes – um,” Jared is particularly articulate when he is upset and stressed and he stares at his sandwiches as if they are going to get up off the table and take a walk.

“Jay.” Jensen frowns. “Come on, man. It isn’t that bad, I wore glasses for years remember.”

“They suited you.” Jared bites his lip and feels selfish. People have so many problems and he is freaking out over a pair of fucking glasses. “I look like my dad in mine.”

“Jared.” Jensen appears to be holding back laughter. “You cannot possibly look like your dad.”

Jared takes a deep breath and pulls the glasses case out of his bag. He opens the case and takes out the heavy black frames that the Optometrist told him were the best fit and he slips them on his face. He adjusts them awkwardly, his hands fiddling with the expensive plastic, his fingers pushing them so they sit on the bridge of his nose.

Jensen is silent and Jared swallows; yep, he looks a fucking idiot. He looks like his dad. He looks like some college professor. Jensen is staring at him, green eyes as bright as jewels and Jared starts to put his hands to his face to pull the ugly things off, to throw them onto the ground and resign himself to a life of fuzziness. Jensen is, suddenly, right in front of him and he is - Jensen is – he is – taking off Jared’s shirt and ripping his undershirt from his body without so much as a word. Jensen is fumbling with his belt, his zipper, his jeans, yanking them down around Jared’s hips and over his skinny legs almost knocking him to the ground as he pulls.

“Jensen?” Jared’s hands go to the glasses again and Jensen actually growls. Growls!

“Keep ‘em on,” he hisses as he pushes Jared down to the floor and grips him by his shoulders, holding him so that he can straddle him, biting hard on his ear and then kissing his face, his hair and finally his mouth. Jared moans and opens his eyes wide to see Jensen up close, so clear, freckles standing out over the bridge of his nose, mouth sinful and swollen. He keeps looking as Jensen stares at him, moves down slowly, over neck, chest and abdomen and then – then lowers his lips over Jared’s cock, licking and nibbling at the head, his eyes fixed on Jared’s face the whole time. Fixed, specifically, on his glasses.

Jared’s hands hesitate for a moment, hovering over his face, fingers on the frames, wanting to take them off. Jensen practically attacks him, yanks his hands over his head and holds them there whilst dipping down again and taking his cock in his mouth, a muffled, “Leave them fucking on!” All that Jared hears.

Jared gives up and stops thinking; his body clenches, his glasses steam up and he lets the sensations take over. He can feel Jensen’s wet mouth all around him, feel the lick of Jensen’s tongue, he can feel the way that his cock hits the back of Jensen’s throat and he moans, hips bucking, hands clenching, his mouth watering. Jensen lets his hands go and he buries them in Jensen’s short hair, holding him there, wanting to come so badly he can almost taste it.

Jensen lifts his head to say, “Come on baby.” And then goes down again. It is enough and Jared almost screams as he reaches his climax, coming again and again and again into Jensen’s welcoming mouth.

After, as they lay on the luxury floor of his apartment, he wonders what the fuck brought this on. He had often thought about Jensen like ‘that’ but he had had no idea that Jensen thought the same way too.

“Next time I’m gonna fuck you with them on,” Jensen mutters as if he actually heard Jared’s random thoughts. “You are a fucking sexy man, Padalecki but baby when you are wearing those glasses you are beyond awesome.”

Jared feels his confidence return and he buries his head into Jensen’s chest, feeling the frame of his glasses dig into his flesh but reluctant for the first time to take them off.

“You like them then?” He asks.

“Damn right, baby,” Jensen replies and Jared makes a vow to get a second, maybe even a third, pair.

End


End file.
